


i'm glad i lost the nerve to run away

by HaveYouSeenATimeLord



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Demisexuality, Estella/Pip is one sided obvs, First Kiss, Multi, also demisexual pip 5ever, sorry it's not smut i can't write that, there is no fic for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveYouSeenATimeLord/pseuds/HaveYouSeenATimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what if you had no interest in kissing anybody at all?”</p>
<p>“Then I should kiss no one, though I find it hard to imagine I should never want to kiss. Why do you ask, my dear Handel?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm glad i lost the nerve to run away

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine this takes place during chapter 15-ish, during some time when herbert and pip are managing their accounts and stuff. but i haven’t read the book in a while so some things might be a bit anachronistic. i also wrote this really fast because i love pip and herbert.

Pip sighed loudly and he rustled the paper in front of him, staring at it, unseeing. He sunk in his chair. Herbert looked at him with wide eyes. “My dear Handel, whatever is the matter?”  


Pip frowned. “Estella.”  


Herbert turned his head sympathetically. “She is always the problem, is she not?”  


Pip nodded. Herbert rose from his chair and padded his way over to his friend. He put his hands on Pip’s shoulders while standing behind the chair and Pip relaxed. “My dear Herbert?” Pip asked. Herbert hummed in reply, rubbing circles onto Pip’s upper back. “What would you do if a woman showed no interest in kissing you?”  


“I would make no move kiss her.”  


Pip bit his lip. “And what if…what if you had no interest in kissing a woman?”  


Herbert stopped for a moment, and then continued massaging. “I suppose I would not kiss a woman, then.”  


“And what if you had no interest in kissing anybody at all?”  


“Then I should kiss no one, though I find it hard to imagine I should never want to kiss. Why do you ask, my dear Handel?”  


“There is someone I would very much like to kiss, though it confuses me because I have never wanted to kiss someone before, and not for lack of love. Also, there is someone I should desire to kiss, though I do not, and it is all rather disarming.” Herbert only hummed again. “I should very much like to kiss Estella, though I feel no true urge to do so. I do love her! And I know she must care for me somewhere in her heart, since she tends to me so often. But Herbert!”  


“Yes?”  


Pip made a confused grunting sound. “Oh, how I should like to say this!”  


“What should you like to say, my dear Handel?”  


“I should like to say that I’d rather kiss you than kiss Estella! Estella is so cold. But you are my dear Herbert!” He laughed. He got up from his chair and kneeled on it, facing Herbert. “If you so desire, you may kiss me. But be gentle, Herbert.”  


Herbert, startled somewhat by the confession, was stunned for a moment. Looking at Pip’s expectant face, he finally took Pip’s face in his hands and pressed their lips squarely together. Pip responded immediately and nearly toppled the chair in his attempt to grab Herbert’s shoulders and pull him down. After a few minutes of enthusiastic kissing, Herbert moved his hand down Pip’s side, towards his groin. Pip made an unpleasant noise and pulled away, the back of the chair becoming a barrier.  


“What is wrong, Handel?”  


Pip flushed uncomfortably. “I would not particularly like to do…anything else. I am sorry.”  


“Do not feel sorry, Handel.”  


“Oh, but you would like to! And I feel rather guilty and selfish.”  


“You are correct, but I would rather not do something that makes you uncomfortable, my dear.”  


“But Herbert!”  


“Do not do something just because you believe that I would enjoy it. For I would not enjoy it if I knew you did not.” He smiled gently at Pip.  


Pip smiled back and leaned forward, placing his head against Herbert’s chest. Herbert stroked his hair. “I love you very much, my dear Handel, you know that, don’t you?  


“Of course I do, Herbert. And I should say I love you as well, for else I should not want to kiss you as much as I do!” They both laughed. Pip leaned up suddenly and kissed Herbert quickly on the cheek. “Now, what should we have for dinner this evening?”  


Herbert pressed his lips to Pip’s forehead. “Whatever pleases you, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "wedding guest" by pale young gentlemen because,,,,pale young gentlemen.
> 
> i'm open to all writing requests at dwightfryes.tumblr.com


End file.
